


Warm soup won't help.

by Tumblesead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin is a dick, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-good ending, Protective Hank, Short, Sick Connor, Sickfic, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblesead/pseuds/Tumblesead
Summary: Connor gets sick as a result from becoming Deviant. While Hank is worried that he'll somehow catch the illness as well, he also has no clue how to take care of a sick android. Gavin doesn't help.





	Warm soup won't help.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on something longer than one chapter, I just find it really hard to concentrate so while short fics are easier, they do still take a lot of time. However, they're really helpful to fill the void while I do work on another longer project.
> 
> Sorry it's shorter than my last one. I wanted to make it 3000 words but I didn't want to force myself and create a bunch of pointless fillers just to reach a word count. Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Hank first noticed something was wrong with Connor when he tripped over his own chair. Sure, it was early in the morning and the office as a whole was a little unorganized, but androids couldn't get tired, could they?  
The second sign was when Connor sneezed. It took Hank by surprise and he looked at his work partner with his mouth wide open. Connor had just full on fucking sneezed. It was so...Human. And God damn strange. To be honest, he did look a bit off. His eyes where a little bit puffy and had clear dark circles under them. Conner seemed to daze in and out of reality inbetween doing work, and then would shake if off like nothing happened and carry on like normal.

"I'm fine Lieutenant." Connor spoke, pulling out a few tissues from one of the draws on his desk. He wiped away blue from his nose and folded up the used tissue, gently placing it in a bin under the desk.  
"Yeah, _sure_ you are. When did androids start sneezing?" Hank questioned, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not sure. It could possibly be a side affect of becoming deviant, and therefore more human. Although- Androids can't catch any sickness." He replied, saying the last part more quietly, like it was just meant for himself.

The duo sat in silence for a moment, dwelling in their own thoughts. "Alright, well, if you keep trippin' you're going to cause an accident. If you feel..." Hank gestured with his hands towards Connor, looking for the right words, "more shit, then let me know." He stated firmly.  
"Will do."

And that was it. Hank kept a close eye on the boy for the rest of the uneventful day. He sneezed a few more times and tried to use Hank's tea-spoon as a pen once, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. He didn't really get to see his movement as much as Connor had stayed sat down for the rest of the day, which was unlike him.

They mainly wrote up reports of previous cases. All but one had an android involved in it, one way or another. It wasn't a very good sign. Androids had worked so hard for peace, they didn't need humans blaming them for a crime they never did, which was what was primary happening. People seemed so pro for android rights but now that the hype had died down, a lot of people's true colours where beginning to show. Many people went back on their words although thankfully pro-android laws had still been pasted. That's all that mattered as of right now.

Suddenly, a large voice boomed out Hank's name. He turned around slowly, seeing Captain Fowler eyeing him from his glass office's door. "In here, _now_!" Jeffery commanded, stepping back into his office and closing the door, awaiting Hank to come in. "Ah Jesus fuckin' Christ." He mumbled, taking his sweet time getting out of his chair and walking to the office. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Maybe it was something to do with his work ethic or how he didn't follow orders. Fun.

Meanwhile, Connor watched his counterpart walk away slowly and angrily. As he did watch him, he decided to get Hank another cup of coffee. It wouldn't be much to offer, but at least he'd help a bit. With his new mission set, Connor stood up. He wobbled slightly as he did, but at least walked in a straight line towards the break room. Entering, he set about finding a cup and boiled water. However, as he was waiting for the water to boil he head someone else enter the break room. He payed no mind to the new person until he heard a scoff and a - "Machines still working for humans. Good to see."

Connor didn't turn around. "Hello Detective Reed." His voice was gravely, which took both of them by surprise.

 _Scanning..._  
_[Self] Scan complete_

 _Vital biocomponents close to overheating_  
_Core temperature down_

"-Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, plastic prick." Gavin said. Connor turned, finding him much closer than before. Connor had apparently missed part of the conversation. Conner elected not to say anything, ignoring him.  
"You need to understand that you serve us. Serve _me_." The detective spoke, trying to get into Connors face though Connor was taller than him. Height didn't seem like it mattered to Gavin however.  
Connor frowned, keeping an eye on the boiling water. "I don't serve anyone, and I especially don't serve you."

Just then, he felt a powerful force hit his face. He quickly calculated that it was a punch that came from Gavin, and he stumbled back into the counter. Connor held himself up with his arms behind him, leaning on the counter top. The world wouldn't stop spinning for good few seconds. He shouldn't have even flinched, so why did he stumble back?  
Connor's vision was blurry, but he heard two people arguing and maybe even fighting. A punch was thrown at the figure he suspected Gavin to be and something about "It's only a fucking machine" was shouted. Then, someone was pulling him by the arm. Connor struggled at first, but ended up letting himself be lead wherever this stranger was now taking him. It all seemed to faze together until he finally came to reality when he realized he was outside the police station. Something was moving in front of his face.

A hand? Hank's hand. "Lieutenant." He spoke, gently grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand down, clearing his vision. Connor brought his other hand up to his nose, only to pull away blood. His blue blood.  
"The _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He demanded, although Connor tried not to read into how parental it sounded.  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why are we outside?" He asked, rather confused.

There was silence for a moment until Hank shook his head, fishing his car keys out of his coat pocket and opening the car. "There is _something_  up with you. You're goin' home until you get better. Or whatever. Either way, you're not staying in the office with that bastard Gavin any longer than you have to." He huffed, opening Connor's door and almost forcing him inside by the shoulders before shutting it and walking around to his own side. The usual dark heavy metal blasted though the car's speakers. When they were both in the car and driving, Connor felt like he could relax. There was no work to be done here, no deadlines, and no Gavin.

The car came to a stop around 10 minutes later. "Alright kid, get out." Hank said aloud, getting out of his own car door and walking towards the front door. He got his key ready and placed it in the lock. But, before he fully opened the door Hank turned around again to find that Connor wasn't behind him and was still, in fact, inside the car.  
He grumbled, walking towards the passenger side door and opening it to see what the matter was.

Connor was a-fucking-sleep. Or, Hank thought, whatever the closest thing to sleep was for an android. "Connor." Hank said, leaning into the car. When there came no response, he called louder. "Connor!"  
Still no response.  
After Hank shook Connor's shoulders he finally gave up, hauling him out of the car after a moment of hesitation.

"Jesus-!" Connor was a lot more heavy than Hank was expecting. He half hugged-half dragged him all the way to the front door, closing the car door in the process. He propped Connor against the wall while he opened the door. "I'm too fucking old for this shit."

Sumo was at their feet, or well, Connor's chest as they walked in. Hank heaved Connor up onto the couch before closing the door and petting Sumo. The dog in question then walked up to Connor, sniffing his face.  
"You ain't gettin' any pets from him right now. Sorry bud."  
Sumo whined, but walked into the kitchen where he ate his food.

Hank looked at the time. It was 1pm and "too early for this shit." Hank grabbed his laptop, placing it on the floor in the living room so he could keep an eye on Connor. He really hoped whatever Connor had didn't spread to him. One, he wouldn't be able to look after Connor if he was also sick and two, he just hated being sick in general. When it finally started up, he wen't to the CyberLife website and looked for the RK800 series. There wasn't much, which wasn't a surprise as Connor was a prototype and CyberLife just loved keeping information to themselves. Hank kept clicking until he finally came across something useful.  
  
'LOOKING AFTER YOUR ANDROID'. He clicked, and scrolled down. 'If your android is experiencing any malfunctions, seek CybeLife support. Do not let your android consume foreign objects or fluids, as this can cause the android to overheat and shutdown. If your android is experiencing a comatose like state and their LED is a dark blue compared to their normal blue, please do not excessively move it. This means that it is in self-repair. If your android doesn't awake within a 24 hour period, seek CyberLife support.'

"Ok, great. So it's not contagious." Hank spoke to himself. He didn't like how possessive the whole CyberLife website was. Although, why would they have the need to update and change the wording anyway? They were technically out of business. Hank stood up, shuffling over to Connor and turning his head slowly. His LED was indeed a deep, dark blue compared to the usual cool and calm blue that showed. He moved away, setting a timer for 24 hours. Moving back to the sleeping android, Hank pushed him up the couch a little bit more so he was now lying straight down and wasn't half curled up on himself. He also managed to take of his work blazer, lazily draping it over the side of the couch.

Hank wouldn't outwardly admit that he was worried for Connor. No, he'd just show it in his own way. He called the station, letting them know what was going on and complained greatly about Gavin to them.

After getting restless, Hank took Sumo out for a long walk. When he got back he made himself dinner, which wasn't much. Just beans and toast. Afterwards, he pulled a chair up next to Connor's head and sat, continuing the wait. Hank hoped he'd be alright. Sumo had decided to jump up on the couch and was now lying across Connor's legs, snug and asleep.

He sighed heavily, brushing hair out of Connor's face. He looked so peaceful, the usual knit in his brow no where to be found. Like this, he truly looked content.

He almost looked...Dead.

This was going to be a long 24 hours.

 

 _Symptoms diagnosed_  
_Self-repair complete_

 _Error found...Core temperature down_  
_Self-repair started_

_Status mode complete_

Connor opened his eyes slowly. Everything was fuzzy for a second and he felt something heavy on his chest and legs. The smell of smoke and stale alcohol filled his senors. He sat up slowly and whatever was on top of him slid down to his. Connor looked to find it was Sumo.  
"Hello boy." He greeted Sumo with a scratch to the ear.

Connor looked around. He'd already figured out that he was at Hank's place, but the man in question was no where to be found. He looked into the kitchen and saw something slumped over the kitchen table, most likely asleep from the way they were breathing.  
"Hank?" Connor called, worried.

The figure over the kitchen table moved a little before sitting up slowly, stretching. Hank then stopped and looked at Connor for a moment before getting up and walking over to him. "How do you feel kid?" Hank asked, standing over him.  
"...Cold."  
Hank snorted, smiling a little. Connor gave him a glare, seemly offended. "I'll get you a blanket or something." He said, walking off to the bedroom. Hank returned shortly with three blankets, handing them all to Connor.  
"How long was I in status mode for?" He questioned Hank.  
"Uuuhh..." Hank trailed off, looking at the time shown on his phone. "Around about 25 hours. You're alright now though, yeah?"

He took a moment to process the information. "Yes, I'm alright now. My core temperature is still down but I'm repairing that right now."  
"Right. Do you know what caused your fever...thing?"  
"I suspect it was my own programming. After it had detected that I had become deviant, it was going to disable me. However, I must have triggered a fail safe of some kind, making it less severe and come on much later."

Hank nodded, only understanding half of what had just been said. "Wait, wait. So this could have been a hell of a lot worse? You were going to be fuckin' disabled?" Connor only nodded. "Damn. Looks like CyberLife had every little thing planned out. I'm glad you broke away from them."  
"Yeah, me too. Being more human is a struggle, but so far it has been more than worth it." Connor explained, smiling.  
"Welp, I'm glad to hear it. Word of warning; being human sucks once you've gotten used to it."

Connor pulled the blankets tigher around himself, sitting upright and cross legged on the couch after Sumo had jumped off.

"So you, uh, need any medication? Soup? A fan?" Hank asked, almost nervously.  
"No, I'm g-" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence as he sneezed, blue blood in his hands. "...I think I'll need a few tissues, actually."  
Hank smiled again, bringing a whole pack of tissues out from the bathroom. Sumo had resumed sitting next to Connor on the couch, pleased with all the petting has was now getting from Connor.  
Hank returned, a burning question on his mind. He passed the box of tissues and asked away. "So, Connor, is Gavin giving you shit?"

Connor let the question hang in the air as he blew his nose, watching Hank sit down next to Sumo. He finally answered. There was no point lying, Hank had seen what had happened. "Yes...He often times likes to try and get a reaction out of me. I can normally handle him but as I'm not up to my usual standard, I couldn't." Connor looked past Sumo and over to Hank, who looked completely infuriated. -"It's nothing to worry about though!" He quipped. "Detective Reed is usually more annoying than anything. He's only hit me four other times."

And that did not help. At all.  
"FOUR!?" Hank burst, throwing his fists into the air. "Oh, _only_ four!? I'm going to beat the ever loving shit outta that prick. You should be telling me about this stuff son. Don't keep it to yourself! It's only going to get you down!" He scolded him like a protective father.  
"I'm sorry, I'll inform you next time." Connor shivered, tucking the blankets around himself more. Hank only sighed, dragging his hand heavily though his long grey hair. Afterwards, he reached the remote and turned the TV on. He then passed the remote to Connor. "Pick what you want, you're the one that's sick." Hank nodded at him, petting Sumo while he waited. Connor sneezed again and tried to push himself into the warmth of the couch while picking something to watch. The whole sneezing thing still seemed outlandish to Hank, who found it funny.

Connor flipped though TV channels, finally settling on a movie called "The Last Passengers." Connor didn't really pay attention to the movie but gathered it was something about two strangers who were the only ones to escape on a sinking ship by sharing a small life boat. Connor drifted in and out of Status mode throughout the movie. He detected Hank getting up and some point, most likely to get dinner or a beer. Or both. When he finally awoke for the last time, Sumo was no where to be found on the couch and Connor was leaning heavily on Hank, head on his shoulder and half buried into his neck. Connor could feel Hank's heavy breathing on top of his own head and he couldn't bring himself to move and wake up the other man, so he stayed still. He felt loved like this. He was almost completely curled up into Hank's side, still with the blankets wrapped around him and a few tissues scattered about. Connor's right arm draped over Hank's stomach and Hank's arm bend around the top of the couch, his hand reaching Connor's shoulder.

_Software instability ^_

Here, nothing could touch him. He was invincible, shielded from the outside world with no expectations to worry about. No cases, no Gavin, no prejudge from the outside world. It was all just warmth.


End file.
